


All Options Not Left Open

by NidoranDuran



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Mindbreak, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Android 18 steps in to stop 21 from killing her husband, and decides the only way that this out of control monster can be stopped at all is by having Krillin pound her senseless. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Android 18/Android 21/Krillin (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 79
Collections: Bubba





	All Options Not Left Open

"Love? Family? Androids have no need for such nonsense."

With the swell of power all around her, with the trembling, feverish mockery in her voice, it was clear that Android 21 was losing control of herself, and none of the androids around her were ready to deal with this in any meaningful way, staring in terror and confusion at the woman steadily losing herself. She was looking for a fight. A fight against Krillin, for one, and 18 knew that if she let that happen, things were going to get ugly. So, she moved swiftly. 18 ran for 21 and grabbed her arms, shouting out, "Krillin, we need to stop her!" as she seized the woman and tried to push her into a position more manageable for them to deal with.

Krillin wasn't looking to fight, but he was ready to do it if he had to, and 18 calling out to him was a call to action, preparing him, as much as he didn't want to, for a fight, drawing in closer and expecting his wife to set her up for a double-teaming that could get her to calm down before anything went off the walls. And there was certainly a kind of double teaming on the way, but not like he was expecting.

18 got her arms under 21's, locking her into a full nelson and shoving her down onto her knees, forcing her into place before Krillin as he approached. "Let go of me, you insubordina--"

"Krillin, fuck her mouth!" 18 screamed.

Krillin had been ready to kick. To throw an energy ball. To do the sorts of things he usually did when he was faced with an enemy who needed to be swiftly dealt with. Instead of that, he was asked by his wife to fuck her mouth. "Wait, you want me to what?" he gasped, head tilting as he struggled to make sense of what she'd just asked of him, completely unprepared to face any of that.

"Don't try to take her in a fight. Just fuck her into submission." 18 was dead serious, struggling to hold 21 in place amid her thrashing and wicked, fitful desperation. She was trying to fight this. "Trust me! I'm not lying to you or leading you on. Just do this."

"When I get free, I am going to tear both of you apart!" With her cackling, feverish descent into her darker side, 21 wasn't thinking about the betrayal, but about carnage. About feeding and sating her hungers, which climbed up hotter out of control as she focused herself on the opportunity now to take charge and bring her wrath crashing down harshly upon both of them. "You are both going to regret this. Especially you, 18! I'm going to kill y--glurk glack glug."

Krillin didn't know what he was doing until he had already done it. His cock hastily shoved forward, plunging its way into 21's mouth without a whole lot of sense of what he was doing, staring down in shock at the woman snarling back up at him, her wicked and bitter gaze so fierce and so shameless. She looked ready to tear him asunder, to rip him apart limb from limbi n the name of making her point, and she was not going to be trifled with, but he did it. "I hope you're right," he groaned, confusion striking as his hands fumbled at fistfuls of her hair, and he remained clueless as to what he was doing and how he was supposed to deal with any of this, but Krillin did his best to just roll with it, letting the chaos hit him and starting up with senseless thrusts forward, merciless motions that hoped for some shred of understanding and reason.

As the cock rammed down her throat and pushed with wicked, punishing fervor into her, 21 choked and heaved, her arms flailing about as best they could against the way she was held in place, struggling to break free from the grip 18 had her in, but the leverage was all 18's, and she was happy to keep it tight, to let her husband keep ruining her. "You need to calm down. We're going to give you a feeding. Sort of. I don't know if this will work."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Krillin asked. With his pants around his ankles and his hips wildly hammering forward, he felt like he'd been put on the spot now. "You said to trust you, do you even know what w--"

"Just keep thrusting," 18 groaned, cutting him off and trying to hold back the inevitable. "You two!" She looked over to 16 and 17, who both did their parts to not just outright stare at the sight before them. "Get out of here. We have this, and I don't want an audience for it."

Neither had much faith in this working out, but they nodded, flying off without argument. They'd be nearby in case things blew up; this would be a mess they'd be able to hear from far away when it boiled over. They were sure of it.

Watching his backup fly off did not leave Krillin much more hopeful about things, but he kept his work up and hoped for the best, hips wildly plunging on forward, feverish delights keeping him in a state of frustration and panic that left him hopeful that this could all work out. Somehow. He didn't even know for sure how it would, but he felt determined to try, keeping up the mess of greed and lust that held him tight. "Her mouth feels really good," he groaned. It was a bit insane to think about, as he looked down at the very frightening but also very beautiful woman he was so rudely violating.

With her throat plugged up with dick, there wasn't space to speak up and to stand up for dignity or sense in the face of getting used and claimed so hard. She just twisted about under this tension, wishing she was able to fight against this, helplessly spiraling further out of any shred of control or focus, just getting used. Pounded. Drool strands spilling from her mouth and falling off of the cock as it hammered in and out of her marked the utter shame of her treatment.

"Harder," 18 moaned. "Harder than you ever give it to me. It's okay. We need to stop her; this is how we'll do it."

If nothing else, plugging her throat up and facefucking her did seem to keep her from acting out too badly. It wasn't much, but Krillin was happy to hold onto it and keep his pace up, working rougher at her while he let himself give in, wound up and fucking with a vigor and a fever that kept her low, kept her helpless. 21 wasn't happy about this, but she wasn't able to fight it off, either, fumbling through a dizzy, delirious pulse of helplessness that kept her under, kept her stuck deep in place and unable to muster up a resistance to this. Aside from the resistance of her throat, at least, as it spasmed and struggled under all this attention, the undue brutality and wickedness keeping her stuck in a bizarre, breathless limbo.

Krillin had always been holding back with his wife. There was a case to be made that he was the most powerful pure human on Earth, and no matter how durable and strong his badass android wife was, that kind of sex was only going to be miserable and painful for everyone involved. But he had no reason to hold back as much now, getting even rougher, pushing against her without a care, cock stretching out her throat, recklessly plunging down rougher, greedier. He didn't show her a shred of restraint or patience, downright disrespect following as his balls slapped against her chin and he made sure she got the point of what this plan was.

Even if Krillin himself had zero fucking idea.

The struggle rapidly became too much for 21. She did her best to contain this all as Krillin continued his reckless treatment, but she was falling lower, struggling and sinking. her whole body was going limp, and it wasn't because she was trying to lure 18 into a false sense of security; the weird mess of emotions that suddenly swam through her head filled her with a baffled loss of focus or understanding. She felt stuck in the middle now between her two sides, in a position of bafflement and frustration she was not in any way capable of grasping. It was a position between desires, one where she wasn't sure exactly what she wanted, and the vulnerability between these positions was, in truth, the precise place where she was most vulnerable.

"Gonna cum," Krillin groaned. He expected some kind of warning or order, something from her. But 18 just held form and kept 21 in place, gripping her tightly and refusing to let her struggle or squirm her way out of this. It wasn't going to happen, and Krillin nodded, getting the idea and figuring her could do whatever he wanted, as he drew back from her mouth, gripping his shaft and finishing himself off. He came into her mouth and all over her face, and 21 seemed too frayed and dizzy to immediately resume her threats and her cackling. It left him deciding to take a bold step into something insane, grabbing her mouth and pushing it closed. "Swallow," he said, harsh and hoping he was right this right.

21 swallowed. Her obedience startled her, left her frightened by the idea she could be made to so easily give in. She didn't appreciate the implications behind this at all, staring up at this human man and terrified by what came with it.

"Keep going, while she's weak," 18 said. She got her feet steady and pushed herself up to them, standing up and lifting 21 up with her, keeping her in that full nelson lock but otherwise upright. "Get her clothes off, Krillin. She's vulnerable."

Krillin nodded, seizing hold of her tights and dragging them down, her skirt coming up and bunching at her narrow waist as he got her pussy bared, exposed. Her legs began to thrash and twist a little bit, but Krillin didn't bother with any of that, shoving his way forward anyway, cramming into her pussy and starting up with reckless, feverish desires, with a greedy push into her. Immediately, the wild tightness of her slick, greedy hole around his cock left him crying out, surprised by just how snug she was. "Must have been a while for you, huh?" He hammered forward quicker, greedily claiming her pussy with a panicked show of aggression and fever, hoping to keep her under control and sensible.

"It's so big," 21 whined. She was startled by the way that she found herself stuck here. "I have no memories of ever... No, what is this?" She looked down at him. "I've never had sex before. Haven't I?" Her head swam with a myriad of confused panics, pleasures that left her confused and wicked, struggling to keep some shred of reason and understanding to this mess. She was giving up so much to the baffled heat and fever of getting fucked this hard, her pussy spread open by the thick, greedy cock that recklessly ravaged her, starting up with merciless slams and leaving her without a second to think clearly or control the continued crash course she was on.

All of this pounding and dominating and acting out on things that Krillin on any other day would never have been so swift to give into had Krillin in a strange position, working now at something more intense than he'd ever felt before. "And you'll never feel a cock this big again," he groaned. He wasn't sure why he did; he didn't usually brag in the bedroom like this. But he was unable to help himself now. "I'm going to ruin you for any other man." Was that what he was supposed to do? He didn't have the slightest fucking clue. But he was ready to do his part and keep up with it, hips working quicker on in drastic excitement.

"Ruin me?" she whined, drunken and dizzy, trying to make sense of the emotions surging through her. A bubbling-up rush of panic and fever certainly held onto 21 with a tension and a tightness that left her with a million questions she wasn't sure how to ask, bucking needily under this attention, falling into a state of delirium, compromised and helpless and wondering how to properly express what was being done to her now. She just kept falling, giving in harder to it, lost and aimless. "For other men. Why would I want other men if you were so..."

"Just keep going, it's working," 18 said. "Fuck her harder, Krillin." She kept the woman in her full nelson grip, holding onto her firmly and ensuring she wasn't going anywhere. Her body in turn provided a stable place for 21's body to get shoved against while Krillin fucked her, 18's feet shifting and steadying to act as a wall and holding her in place, letting her husband keep ruining her. "We're going to rewire your cravings a little bit."

"So hungry," 21 whined. "But I don't want to... Eat him? Not like... Not like I should." Her needy struggles left her confused, head swampy with so many delirious, contrasting little bothers that all worked against her. Nothing about this treatment made a lot of sense to 21, but the cock filling her up and reducing her legs to jelly certainly seemed to move with clear purpose and intent, with a certainty that it felt almost impossible to fight against. She just let it continue to surge over her, to let the pleasures tear her asunder and provide her struggling thoughts with a hazy rush of enduring fever, endless panic that she wanted nothing more than to be able to ease back from.

"What do you want?" Krillin asked. His body eased forward a little, hands getting up her dress, tugging it up further and exposing her breasts, which his hands happily began to grope at in feverish rushes of greater need, figuring he could get away with doing whatever he pleased at this point, and he may as well go all out with it.

"I want your cock!" With a helpless pulse of shrieking, desperate pleasure, 21 found herself unraveling. With a scream, her orgasm provided 21 with more than just the dizzy surge of pleasure throughout her body; she was taken by the wild pulse of something much more intense, a rush of pleasures tearing at her thoughts and leaving her gasping for air. Her skin turned pink, bushy brown locks turning into a faintly pink-ish red, eyes narrowing and her glasses falling off of her face. She transformed into the being of greater chaos and power awaiting inside of her, red eyes staring at him. "I want you to keep fucking me."

Krillin was on task. "18, let go of her," he said. His wife pulled back, and he tugged her down, shoving her onto her shoulders on the ground, standing proudly over her with his cock still buried inside of her pussy. He seized her ankles and held tightly onto them as he began to fuck her in the piledriver position, seamless and wild in his unrestrained desire to keep pushing harder at her limits, ready to own up to every demand upon him, unstoppable desires and heats all hitting him as he took charge with her and let her feel the deepest, dizziest extent of complete surrender. "Is this what you wanted?" he asked, slamming down rough into her, fucking 21 with more savage intent and fever than he felt he'd ever really been capable of before.

"Yes!" 21 shrieked. Even taking on the form of pure chaos and hunger within, 21 found herself stricken only by lust, by a submissive, feverish rush of need beyond sense. Her tail swayed aimlessly about against his legs, could have tripped him, struck him. She could have channeled energy with her hands free. But instead, 21 just lay there, upside-down in surrender and allowing Krillin to use her body however he wanted, a compromising view of the reality of every shameful swell of heat overwhelming her. "I only want you to keep fucking me. However you want. Dominate me and show me... Show me what you can do. There is no other man."

18 and Krillin had a healthy sex life, but there was still absolutely nothing about the sight of him in complete dominance of 21's body that didn't leave her aching, hot, turned on to an almost infuriating degree and throbbing with agonizing excitement, a desire for so much more. Her hand slipped into her jeans as she watched, biting her lip. "Dominance suits you," she moaned, staring at her husband ravaging and fucking senseless the woman she was supposed to be taking orders from, and as much as she should have been thinking about any of a number of other, saner things, she was focused only on this plan and how well it was coming together.

Each senseless slam down into 21's pussy was feverish and devoid of sense. Unrepentant pleasures continued to impose upon her a senseless rush of pleasures so weird and so fierce that nothing about this felt like it had to make sense now. This was pleasure. Shameless, greedy desire that came on faster. Rougher. Krillin had never gone this hard before. When things got intense in the bedroom it was still nothing like this; he felt reckless and unstoppable now, driving on rougher, messier, struggling under a chance to push without sense or understanding against pleasures that kept hitting him with a sense that he had never felt better than this.

With the aimless whining and fuck-addled heat that continued to wear her down, 21's continued bafflement and delirious acceptance that this was all she wanted left her shaky. Hot. So full of sensations she didn't know how to deal with, but she knew that she wanted to give in to more of them, knew that to allow herself to give in like this was really everything she needed in this state. "I want you for myself," she whined. "18 doesn't need you. I do."

"No, I love 18," Krillin explained. He kept his intense treatments harsher, rougher. Pushing with continued confidence and a depraved readiness to push her limits, keeping her falling deeper into this state of compromised fever as he worked her over. "She's my wife." He looked over to her, saw her shaking her head, eyes wide. That was a misstep, in an insane way. "B-but I'm willing to make a deal. Maybe. If you can prove you deserve it. I'll keep you as a...."

"A fucktoy," 18 said, stepping back in to the game. "I'm fine sharing my man and letting him keep a plaything."

"Yes, that sounds amazing. I'll accept it. Please, let me be your plaything!" 21 was aimless. Delirious. SO full of cravings and heat that she wasn't able to help herself, grabbing at her breasts, fondling herself and twisting on through the pulse of desire and heat that kept coming, due for another crash, and loving the chance to explore deeper into ruin. She didn't want anything else. A second orgasm crashed through her, and 21 was happy to scream and twist through it, feral now in her reckless acceptance of pleasures that didn't exist within reason any longer. "What do I have to do to prove myself? I'll do it. I'll give you whatever you want. Please, let me pleasure you!"

Krillin knew he had it all now. With a powerful slam down into her pussy, he gave in, groaning loud and hot as he filled her with another load of cum, creampieing her for a second time and leaving 21 to shriek out in ecstasy for him. He looked toward 18, who seemed to still be approving and in full agreement about the way forward. Insane as it was, he just had to roll with it.

He dragged her onto her hands and knees, pulling out of her pussy and aiming up higher this time. "Here's your test," he told her, and with a powerful slam forward, buried his cock halfway up her taut ass with one merciless stroke. It drew a shriek of wild, panicked delight from 18, who felt the delirious pulse of sudden, shameless lust crash upon her body and impose its deepest, most unapologetic needs. "If you can handle me fucking your ass, then I'll keep you as a fuckpet."

This rougher, more brutal penetration was a whole lot more than 21 could have possibly been prepared to face. But it didn't matter; she was in a position now of just having to do whatever she was told to do, body aflame with shaky, pulsing need, desires ready to run away from her and escalate even further still. Past sense. Past normalcy. Each merciless thrust of Krillin's cock fed her ass deeper, and this was not the kind of 'feeding' she had wanted, but the pleasure now was overwhelming, hands continuing to grope and fondle at her body in clumsy swells of dizziness, excitable heat and panic expressing the wild truth of just how desperate she was and just how deep her hungers now ran. There was no controlling it anymore. No holding onto these sensations. The brutality wound her up and she was utterly without sense or focus as she gave in completely to his demands. To his dominance.

"Fuck her ass raw, Krillin!" Back down her jeans a hand went, 18 watching in utterly unrepentant joy at the sight of her husband putting 21 through her paces. She loved this new side of him, loved watching his feverish, physical dominance play out with such vicious and plain terms. It turned her on immeasurably, and sure, tis was supposed to be about stopping 21 from going off the rails, but now, the additional perk of maybe recruiting her in as a helpless, cock-drunk sex toy for her and her husband to share felt like an outcome that held greater benefits still, brought with it opportunities and pleasures beyond just keeping everyone safe.

21's body had never known such sublime ecstasy, and she continued to heave through getting filled and roughed up by Krillin, her ass taking his cock with a determined, shameless sense of wild bliss, feral desires keeping her sinking lower, keeping her wanting to lose herself fully. The pleasure was unbelievable, and she was able to keep riding it out, able to explore the idea of absolute indulgence that continued to be too grand for her own good. She'd never known such delight, and as long she could keep feeling it, she was delighted. Her needs were being overwritten and reconsidered, body left with cravings now for more of Krillin's cum. For his cock. For the shameless, feverish indulgence of something that was all far removed from the sense and the calm of the moment. The pleasures taking her now existed with a grand swell of delight far beyond the satisfaction she could find with feeding.

With one final, reckless pound into her ass, Krillin found himself at his end, and he didn't shy away from making a mess of her, filling her needy ass up with his cock and pumping cum deep into her. The sensations of her bowels being flooded with spunk set her off again, pushed her to another orgasm, drove her into a dizzy, shameless pulse of aimless desires so grand and so fierce that her whole body just succumbed to the mess. She was helpless, eyes rolling back as she screamed through another mighty pulse of surrender, another chance to give in completely and learn the desires she found herself simply unable to fathom.

As Krillin pulled out of 21, he gripped a fistful of white hair, dragging her up to her knees and pulling her toward his cock again. He was too worked up now in this fitful dominance for his own good, and he knew it was going to set a dangerous, insane precedent, but he didn't care. Fortunately, he didn't need to do much to get the pleasure he craved; without needing to be told to, 21 began to lick and slobber all over his cock, worshiping him without a care. "I see now... The need androids have for love."

"Who do you love?" 18 asked, striding over with a smile.

"Master's cock," she whined, drunk and helpless before forcing herself forward and throating every inch of him down.

18 grabbed Krillin's head and pulled him into a hungry, wild kiss. "I like seeing this new side of you," she said. "We're going to keep her. Consider it an early anniversary present."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
